


Mint Chocolate Ice Cream

by JelloPuddinPops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, POV Connor, assumes good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloPuddinPops/pseuds/JelloPuddinPops
Summary: Connor discovers something in the freezer at the precinct that captures his attention.





	Mint Chocolate Ice Cream

For the past 17 minutes, Hank had been shifting in his seat. Connor noted through the occasional glance away from his computer terminal Hank’s increasing signs of discomfort. A sheen of sweat developed on his forehead and he would adjust the collar of his shirt intermittently. Connor was not surprised when Hank finally spoke up.

“Connor, it’s hot as hell. I’m fucking dying over here, why do you look so comfortable?”

“As an android, external temperatures do not affect me in the same way they do humans. My cooling system is very advanced and as such, there’s no reason for me to overhea-”

“Alright, alright!” Hank interrupted, waving Connor off with his hand. 

Connor briefly raised his eyebrows, but when Hank didn’t say anything further, he turned his attention back to his computer. He pretended to have completely lost interest in Hank, in favour of reviewing the case files, but he continued watching him from his periphery. Connor counted 56 seconds before Hank spoke again.

“Can you get me a glass of ice water or something, if you’re so unaffected by the heat?” Hank asked. Connor noted how Hank was keeping his movements to a minimum so as to exert as little energy as possible.

“Of course, Lieutenant,” Connor replied politely. He stood and took a step towards the break room, before pausing, turning back to Hank. “Also, lieutenant, I would advise taking off that jacket of yours, if you’re so bothered by the heat.”

Connor continued toward the break room, grinning at Hank’s grumbling behind him. Connor got a cup and filled it with water before stepping over to the refrigeration unit and opening the freezer portion. 

The shelves were pretty empty, as Connor assumed most of the employee's food items were better suited for the fridge compartment. As he reached for the ice, he noticed a single container. 

What caught his attention was the colour. It was a very light yellow-green. He drew a comparison to the colour of the new growth on the plant he had purchased for his apartment a few weeks ago. The colour of new life. Looking at it gave him an almost… happy feeling. 

He scanned the container, which was apparently a President’s Choice brand food product referred to as “Mint Chocolate Ice Cream”. Connor raised an eyebrow at the brand name. The probability that every product from this brand was chosen by the president was very low. 

Disregarding the brand name, he quickly scanned the internet for “Mint Chocolate Ice Cream” and discovered that such a flavour was typically called “Mint Chip” or “Mint Chocolate Chip” and was very popular among humans. It seemed logical to him that this particular ice cream was not called “Mint Chip” as he detected no chips in the image of the ice cream on the side of the container. It seemed that rather than chips, this recipe included chocolate in the form of shavings. 

Connor furrowed his brow. Why would they make such a decision? Are chips inherently inferior to shavings?

“Connor!” Hank yelled from across the room, startling Connor out of his processing, “What’s the holdup? You’re defrosting the freezer!” 

“My apologies, lieutenant, I’ll return momentarily,” Connor said, quickly shoving a handful of ice into the cup of water and closing the freezer. 

He set down the cup in front of Hank, who thanked him and began to gratefully sip the cold water. Connor returned to his desk and flipped through the case files, but found his mind was elsewhere. He decided that investigating this “Mint Chocolate Ice Cream” a little bit further would help ease his mind and let him focus on the case.

After some research, he discovered that foods that are in smaller and thinner pieces are able to cover a larger surface area and therefore activate a greater amount of taste buds. This is also the reason why food is better savoured when it is chewed slowly and thoroughly. Connor smiles at this. He always likes to find logical explanations for things. It’s satisfying. 

“Connor!” Hank calls, which Connor suddenly realises is the 4th time. 

“Y-yes, lieutenant?” Connor asks, blinking quickly, which is unnecessary as his optical units do not dry out like a human’s would.

“I was asking you if you found anything in the case files.” Hank said, looking worried, “Are you okay, son? You’ve been acting pretty spacey today.”

“I’m perfectly operational, Lieutenant,” Connor replied.

Hank pursed his lips. “You know, you don’t have to be so stiff all the time Connor. The revolution was months ago. It’s okay to be a deviant. Seriously, if something is on your mind you don’t have to hide it.”

“I know,” Connor said, sheepishly. “I understand in theory that I am now a deviant, however, it is still difficult to implement that mentality into my daily life, and by extension my speech.”

Hank gave him a sympathetic smile and reached over their desks to pat Connor on the shoulder. “Don’t stress over it kid, it’s just something you can work on.” Hank said, leaning back into his chair and taking another sip of water, “And just let me know if you find anything in the files. There’s no rush.” 

Connor nodded and went back to work. 

A few hours later, Hank left for lunch. Connor sat alone at his desk for 2 minutes and 23 seconds before his curiosity became unbearable. He stood up, careful not to make eye contact with any of the other employees, and made a beeline to the breakroom. Once he was certain nobody was looking, Connor opened up the freezer.

Throughout the morning, Connor had been monitoring the breakroom from the corner of his eye. Based on his observations, nobody had touched the ice cream. It sat unassumingly on the shelf, in the same spot as before. Connor found himself subconsciously licking his lips in anticipation. He reached forward and opened the container, scanning the contents. 

Inside the container, there were 625 millilitres of ice cream left, and based on the thin layer of frost developing on the surface where it had been previously scooped, it had not been touched for at least two weeks. Connor felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Further analysis showed that each serving contained 160 calories, 8 grams of fat and 15 grams of sugar, with only 2 grams of protein and no significant trace of any fibre or vitamins. This was not a particularly healthy snack, Connor concluded. 

Once he finished his analysis, Connor found himself mystified by the appearance of the ice cream itself. The bulk of it was a light green colour, which was cooler than the tone displayed on the packaging. A quick search informed him that this colour was described as mint green, which he supposed was fitting. This mint green was perfectly contrasted with the dark flecks of chocolate that were spread throughout the mixture. 

Since becoming a deviant, Connor had been having difficulty determining what he likes and dislikes, more so than other androids. He struggled with feelings and how his own feelings relate to the people events and objects that surround him.

That is why it was so satisfying when Connor realised that he liked the colour. He liked the pattern. He liked Mint Chocolate.

His brows furrowed. Upon further processing of the situation, he finds that one should not determine one’s like or dislike of a food based on appearance alone. The most important factor when judging food is flavour. Logically speaking, in order to come to a proper conclusion, Connor should taste it.

Connor leaned back, peeking past the door of the freezer to check if the “coast was clear”. Determining it to be safe, Connor turns back to the container.  


He debated dipping his fingers into the substance but realized that sampling a food is different from sampling blood off of a dirty floor. He opened a drawer and grabbed a spoon, scraping it along the surface of the ice cream and collecting a small amount of it. Inverting the spoon, he placed the contents directly on his tongue.

Connor’s mouth was equipped with technology designed to analyze thirium, human blood, and any other substances that may need to be identified on a crime scene. This function, along with Cyberlife’s goal of making RK800 as lifelike as possible means that Connors sense of “taste” was much more advanced than any human. 

Connor’s eyes widened as he stood there in the kitchen. The first thing he felt was the cold. He noticed the melting of the ice cream and the much slower melting of the shavings. He tasted the cool and refreshing mint flavour, contrasted with the sweet rich flavour of the chocolate. He chews, lightly, breaking up the last piece of chocolate, before it’s over. 

He blinked. 

He wanted more. 

He glanced wearily at the container but opted not to eat any more. With a sigh, Connor replaced the lid and closed the freezer. After cleaning the spoon he put it back with the others in the drawer. 

A week later, Connor decided to go home a bit early, as he and Hank had finished solving their case a few hours prior. He said goodbye to hank, as well as some of his other coworkers who had become acquaintances over the past few months, and started walking home. 

He smiled. The sun was still in the sky, albeit low, and for the first time in a while, Connor was there to watch it begin to set. He loved the way the oranges and pinks and purples silhouetted the Detroit cityscape that surrounded him. Once he arrived home, he took off his shoes and stepped inside. It was small and kind of bare bones, but there were little personal touches here and there that gave it some life. 

One of said personal touches sat by the window, catching the last bits of sunlight in its leaves. 

Connor smiled and poured some water onto the plant, which seemed like it was going to blossom soon. He really loved the colour of new plant growth, but there was still a shade of green that he loved even more.

Connor walked over to his refrigeration unit and opened up the freezer. It might be silly for an android to own such a unit, as androids do not require food, and Connor was no exception. Just like any other android, Connor’s refrigeration unit was completely empty. 

Empty except for those 6 containers of “Mint Chocolate Ice Cream” of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really into Detroit Become Human and I've been really into Mint Chocolate Ice cream, so this happened. Written in under 2 hours with very little revision, so if there's any errors feel free to let me know. 
> 
> This is just a kinda for fun thing, but I'd appreciate a comment/criticism :D


End file.
